


Help

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Sort of AU, alertnate meeting, could be another earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In another world, Leonard Snart is in trouble. Good thing the blonde at the bar is good in a fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



“I need you.” 

Sara almost jumped at the voice. She turned to the man next to, taking in and appreciating the blue eyes and the long legs angled out as he leaned next to her. 

“Really? That’s your opening line?” She turned back to her drink, taking another sip and choosing to ignore him. 

“This isn’t a line, I actually do need you.”

“Is that so?”

“See, I may have gotten into a disagreement with the group of fellows in the corner there,” he gestured behind him. “As adept as I am at hand to hand, there’s just one too many for me to handle by myself.”

Her hand tightened around the glass and she continued staring straight ahead. She wasn’t in control, not yet, and getting into a fight for a stranger wasn’t going to help. 

“What makes you think I can help?”

“I may have come across an opportunity to access your skills.”

“Spying is just classy stalking you know.”

“Good to know. But sorry, stalking isn’t really my area of expertise. I know Mick.”

“Mick? The arsonist?”

“That’s the one.”

“Oh.”

“I had the honor of bandaging him up after your little talk the other day. So, what do you say? Help a guy out?”

The guys had started making their way over to them, all bulk and swagger. 

“I’m not going to fight. But I am going to help. I know these guys. They are washed up frat boys who took a wrong turn down the line and turned into unwashed wanna be biker dudes. There is one thing, and one thing only, they value over fighting for their honor.”

“And what’s that-” She cut him off, pulling his face towards hers and kissing him with fervor. She slid slightly off the bar stool and brought her hands to his face, one sliding to the back of his head, the thumb of the other one stroking under his eye. 

“Go with it,” she mumbled against his lips. He nodded slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. They actually heard the group pass them, a few shouts of what could have been encouragement as the group left the bar. Sara pulled away as soon as she heard the door of the bar slam shut. 

The man’s arms were still around her waist. She gently untangled herself, sliding back on the bar stool. 

“Sex. Those types of guys will generally leave someone alone if they think someone is getting laid.” she explained, waving down the bartender. He nodded again, climbing onto the stool next to her. 

“Tequila shot,” she told the bartender when he finally made his way over to her. 

“Two, actually,” the stranger said. Sara raised an eyebrow at him. “With a kiss like that you should at least buy me a drink for it.” 

“Two, actually,” she mimicked, nodding at the bartender. “Sara,” she continued, holding out her hand. He shook it gently. 

“Leonard.”


End file.
